


What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas

by alpha_korra



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, G!P Kara, I wanted to nut so bad, Kara has a cock, Lena is such a fucking bottom, Lena rides her, SMUTTY SMUT, We stan Lena Luthor in this household, accidental supercorp marriage which will turn into real marriage, intersex Kara, my therapist would be concerned but oh well, nutting Lena should be a religion, which is why I wrote this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_korra/pseuds/alpha_korra
Summary: What happens when you suddenly wake up in a strange place having no memory whatsoever of the previous night?Kara finds herself at a luxurious hotel room after a night of getting wasted, not able to remember a thing. She finds herself next to a sexy stranger who is....married to her now!Accidental marriage leading to actual marriage.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 23
Kudos: 606





	What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas

The morning light seeped in through the curtains, and a bird began chirping somewhere far away.

Kara squeezed her eyes shut before trying to open them, which only failed because of a splitting headache that felt like she had been hit by a train.

She blinked twice to adjust her eyes to the light in the room.

_ Wait, this isn’t my room? Where am I? _

She looked around to see an enormous balcony on her right where there was a seating arrangement. At her left was a window opening toward the seashore. On the front, there was a very old painting of a Queen who she didn’t recognize, and there was a massive chandelier on the roof. The floor was covered with carpet made of linen. And oh boy, Kara knew she was definitely in a mansion or a five-star hotel for which she had no means to afford.

_ How did I end up here again? _

A soft murmur from the other side of the bed got Kara’s attention.

_ Oh my Rao, there’s a girl in my bed. THERE’S A GIRL IN MY BED! _

But before she could stop her gay panic, she noticed that she was completely naked herself. And...hardly able to feel her legs. And now in this series of realizations, she noticed the woman in her bed was butt naked too. Well….her butt was toward Kara as she was sleeping sideways. Her raven hair cascaded down her back in thick locks, and her creamy skin had freckles all over like the stars in the night sky. However, her back also bore... love marks. And her ass cheek was proudly displaying teeth marks.

_ Oh no…. _

Just when the weight of the situation was sinking in, the woman turned toward her, stretching her arms lazily as she yawned in a very raspy tone.

_ Seriously, how does someone have a sexy yawn?! _

Kara’s heart skipped a beat when she saw her face. Sharp jawline, lips pink, ample and slightly parted, more creamy skin exposed and…oh no….her full, round breasts with bruised pink nipples were on display while yet another teeth mark on the areola.

Kara quickly averted her gaze even though by this point she certainly knew she had hooked up with her.

_ I don’t remember a thing… _

Nervously, she was fiddling with her fingers when she noticed. A diamond ring on her ring finger.

_ Oh fu- _

Kara went blank and at a loss for words. How on earth was she wearing a wedding ring when she wasn’t even married until yesterday?

_ Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. _

There was no point in panicking. She had to remember what happened last night. But what she got instead was a stinging headache again. The only thing she remembered was wanting to go to Vegas.

Kara was having a really bad week up until then. She got fired from her job for being late just for once in all of her lifetime. Morgan Edge, her new boss, didn’t seem to like her at all after she refused his advances and spoke up against the new policies he was formulating for female employees getting less pay and less benefits compared to their male colleagues.

Then her sister and her girlfriend broke up after five years of being together. But that wasn’t all. Her own girlfriend dumped her for a guy who had bullied her in high school for being intersex and having an ‘extra’ part.

All she wanted was to escape the clutches of reality for one day. She had had enough already.

And so, she decided to do something wild and spontaneous for once.

But never in her wildest dreams would she have planned to get spontaneously married, let alone not remember a thing.

Finally, after much brainstorming, Kara knew there was no point in leaving. If this would have been a one-night stand, she probably would have left quietly, but feeling the weight of the ring on her finger made it worse.

She was in a dilemma and she couldn’t possibly get any answers if the girl next to her didn’t wake up.

So, that’s what she did. Or at least tried..

Gently nudging the woman beside her while a blush was threatening to bloom on her face, Kara whispered, “Rise and sunshine...um...stranger…”

The woman frowned in her sleep and then scrunched her nose in a very adorable manner before muttering, “Shhh...Go back to sleep, darling. You’re gonna wake up the kids…”

_ Oh no, she’s drunk talking...but wait...fuck me lord if I actually….this is not happening! _

Kara’s mind raced at unprotected sex and she quickly looked across the floor and released a relieved sigh when she saw a used condom.

At least, amidst this whole chaos, she didn’t forget her decency.

Fortunately, the woman next to her started waking up, her fingers rubbing her temples while she made a pained expression as if having a headache herself.

And Kara finally noticed the woman’s ring finger too.

_ Yup, we both fucked up last night. Fucked and fucked up. _

As she suspected, there was a matching diamond ring on the woman’s finger. And just as her mind had raced a while ago, the woman snapped open her eyes looking at her ring finger in shock and then looking at her with her mesmerizing green eyes.

A loud yelp escaped her mouth as she tried to cover her naked body with the blanket.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?”

This is what Kara had feared – that neither of them would remember a thing.

“Um...I’m Kara. Kara Danvers. And I’m not sure what I’m doing here. I just know I got…married, somehow...to you.”

“In all my years of regality, I decide to get wasted for once just for the sake of it and I end up getting married to a stranger without no memories of it whatsoever!”

The woman was freaking out and rightfully so, but panicking wasn’t going to solve the problem at hand.

Which is why Kara suggested, “Why don’t we just start simple? What’s your name?”

The woman looked at her with an unreadable expression, then after a while muttered, “Lena..”

“Lena. That’s a lovely name. Where have I heard it before? Oh wait, you have the same name as Lena Luthor. The CEO of L-Corp.”

Lena, in question, looked at her awkwardly with a nervous expression and then it dawned over Kara.

“Oh. My. Rao. You are THE Lena Luthor, the CEO of L-Corp.”

Before Lena could interrupt, there was a loud knock on the door which made them both startled.

But Lena quickly recovered and said, “Whatever happened, let’s pretend for now that we’re a couple until we leave this building.”

Kara nodded as the door opened and room service came in.

“Good morning, ladies. Lovely to see the perfect couple on this delightful day. Here is your order from last night. Enjoy your honeymoon.”

The guy set their breakfast in bed while both of them smiled awkwardly at each other until the guy left the room.

“We need to figure out how we ended up getting married all the while pretending to be a couple,” Lena said with purpose.

Kara looked at her quizzically before asking, “And how are we supposed to do that?”

“By backtracking through all the places we went to last night. Clearly these people recognize us as a couple, so they’ll know. The only problem is how to convince them that we’re a couple whilst extracting information.”

“That won’t be difficult….”

Kara’s face flushed with different shades of red as a piece of memory from their previous night came back to her.

_ Their moans echoing around the room while skin slaps against skin. Lena’s head is thrown back and her hair all tousled as she is riding Kara with such tenacity. Her hips grinding down, taking Kara’s whole length in one go as Kara holds her hips in place while thrusting upwards. _

__

_ Their slick thighs making slapping noises when their sexes join together creating delicious friction between them. _

__

_ Lena is screaming a series of “Yes, yes, yes, yes….” bouncing in with time with Kara’s thrust. _

__

_ Kara is very, very big. Bigger than anything she has had before. But the sharp edge between pleasure and pain is making Lena sob and weep. _

__

_ She lets out a cry as Kara plunges in harder, this time almost at the verge of cumming. _

__

_ The sudden movement makes Kara’s pelvis rub against Lena’s clit and Lena is cumming, just like that, without getting any time to think. Her orgasm rips out all the air from her lung and what comes out is a silent scream as she arches her body like a bow.  _

__

_ Kara is not behind herself. Slamming one last time, Kara wraps her mouth around Lena’s nipple sucking it really hard while the tip of her cock spills almost in relief from the pressure built up earlier.  _

__

_ Kara is too busy grunting and sucking the life out of Lena's breast while filling the condom’s reservoir as Lena cries out with a second orgasm, her velvety walls churning Kara’s length. _

__

_ As the dance of love making subsides between them, Lena kisses Kara softly like molasses and whispers, “I’m glad we got married, love, at the lakeside. Wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.” _

__

_ “Me too,” Kara whispers before drifting off to sleep with Lena in her arms. _

__

Lena looked at her curiously before asking, “Let me guess….it’s something dirty we did, isn’t it?”

Kara was having a hard time working up a reply, but nodded instead before muttering, “At least I remembered that we got married at the lakeside. Whoever officiated the wedding will know what went down last night….apart from the...you know.”

To her surprise and delight, Lena chuckled oh-so-sweetly, “You bet I know. Whatever happened, one thing's for sure – it was amazing since I can’t feel my legs.”

  
  



End file.
